Love Reunited
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: 'Follow on from better or worse'. Castle dies in the car crush but is everything as it seems now two years later…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

'Follow on from better or worse'. Castle dies in the car crush but is everything as it seems now two years later…

* * *

**Prologue: Part 1**

* * *

Kate was waiting for Rick in her wedding gown. He said he would be here an hour ago. He hadn't turned up. Kate's gut was churning but she didn't know why.

"Where is Dad Kate?" Alexis asks as they all wait at the alter

"I don't", Kate says now smelling smoke

Her phone rings.

"Beckett. Castle this had better be you", Kate growls

Everyone looks at the hard face on Kate's face disappears to one of shock.

"Where?" they hear Kate asks

"Beckett", Ryan asks as Kate hangs up

"Beckett", Esposito asks as Kate walks by fast now running in her wedding dress

Kate fumbles for the keys to the car and drives off. She quickly reaches the blazing inferno that had once been a car. Kate gets out.

"Detective Beckett", a local cop says going to her

"How can you be sure it is his car?" Kate asks not taking her eyes of the inferno

"His wallet was frown clear. It has you as his emergency contact", the cop says showing her the wallet

It was Rick's she recognised it. Alexis had bought it for him. There was a picture of all of them in it.

"No, No, No", Kate says dropping the wallet and going forward, "Is there a body?"  
"The fire was so intense from the full tank of gas. That the body would now be ashes. I am so sorry Detective Beckett", the cop says

"I have to go. You can handle the investigate", Kate says a tear running down her face

"As you wish Detective Beckett", the cop says

Kate gets back in the car and drives back to where the wedding was supposed to be. The reality hadn't set in yet. One week ago they had been happy learning she was pregnant. But now he is gone. He was gone. Like so many other important people in her life. She pulls up outside the house Ryan and Esposito were waiting for her.

"Beckett where the hell did you go?" Esposito asks

"Go and get Alexis, Martha and my Dad please", Kate says moving past them

"Beckett why?" Ryan asks

"Just do it", Kate says not looking back

Seeing the pictures of her, Rick, Alexis and all the others around breaks her. She falls onto the couch and beings to cry. For the first real time since her mothers murder.

"Katie what's wrong?" Jim Beckett asks sitting down next to her

"Just wait to the others. Daddy please", Kate says letting herself be vulnerable

The wall Rick had been taking down one brick at a time. Was completely gone at the moment.

"Kate your scaring me", Alexis says

Kate looks up to find her father, Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, Lanie, Alexis, Martha and surprisingly Her captain Victoria Gates.

"I know what happened Detective. Do you want me to tell them?" Gates asks looking at her with pity

"No Captain I need to tell them. Guys you know that bang and smoke we heard and smelt?" Kate asks

"Yes"

"Kate honey what has Writer Boy done now?" Lanie asks

"The smoke was from a car crash with exploded because of a full tank of petrol", Kate says going slowly

"What are you trying to tell us? Kate?" Martha asks

"I am sorry. It was…It was", Kate couldn't say it

"I am sorry Mrs Rodgers, Miss Castle. It was Richard Castle's car", Gates says helping Kate out

"NO. Not my Dad", Alexis says

"I saw it Lexie", Kate says as tears slip out

Alexis throws her arms around the Detective and cries. Martha was helped into a seat by Esposito a look of shock on her face. Jenny was crying Ryan's arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Was there a body?" Lanie asks gently

"No. Burned to ash", Gates says quietly to Lanie

"Are the local police handling it?" Esposito asks coming quietly into the conversation

"Yes. But there is nothing they can do. The car is basically ash and so is all the evidence. As of now Richard Castle is dead"

* * *

_6 days later…_

* * *

_Cemetery_

* * *

Kate sits in black with Alexis stuck to her side. Watching as the police gave Castle full police honours. Ryan, Esposito, and 4 other officers carry the empty casket. Many had turned out to pay respects to the writer. His friends in writing, in different police forces, the mayor, his ex-wives, the families of victims he helped with Kate.

The coffin was brown and white. The pallbearers put the coffin on the buried site. It was draped in a flag and had the WRITER vest on the top. The service starts.

"Now I would like to call his Fiancée to the stand", the pastor says bowing his head as Kate gets up in full dress uniform

Kate remembers the last time she was up here. She was shot and Rick had saved her. But he would no longer be there to save her.

"Castle and I started off on a bad start. But when we begum partners. We slowly got used to each other and I let him in little by little. A lot of people saw the chemistry between us. We were at the time too blind to see it. Rick was always there for me. He saved my life 9 times and helped solve my Mother's murder. He helped me grieve. His books Nikki Heat were based on me. First I hated it. But now I am going to miss him by my side sprouting his wild theories that I have to admit they were sometimes true. He let me into his life I meet his daughter Alexis who despite her father turned out to be the most mature one. Rick gave me a choice over a year ago to either drop my mother's case or loss him. I choice my mother's case and when Rick said that we were done it broke me. But I still went ahead with the case. It wasn't unto I was dangling of a roof top that I realise just how much he meant to me. I called out for him to save me. But I was saved by someone else. Those seconds dangling of the roof gave me clarity. Because I was near death and all I could think about was Rick. I went to his apartment that night not expecting him to forgive me. But he did. He has ALWAYS had my back. Even if I told him not to. He has always been protected me, his family, his friends of the precinct. He always bought me coffee in the morning with a bear claw. If I hadn't been so head strong we would have already been married. Now I am going to be a single mother to our baby", Kate says tears running down her face

Everyone gasps.

"He got the chance to know. But the enjoyment was short lived. I now make a promise to Rick in heaven were he should be with Roy Montgomery and my mother Johanna Beckett. I will protect his mother, Alexis and our baby for the rest of my life. I love you Richard Castle and you will ALWAYS be my one and only love. You will ALWAYS be with me", Kate says kissing the white rose and putting it on the coffin

Kate sits back down and Alexis clings to Kate again.

"I will take care of you Lexie. I promise", Kate says as the coffin goes into the ground tears running down her face

* * *

_Loft_

* * *

"Alexis you are coming with me to LA. I don't want you here anymore", Meredith says

"No I am not", Alexis says still huddled next to Kate

Martha was sitting in a chair having a drink a look of great pain in her eyes. Jim was there watching over his daughter. Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, and Lanie were there too watching what was going to happen.

"I am your mother! You WILL come with me. I will get a judge to sign off on it if I have too. But your not staying in New York", Meredith says

"You're not my mother. You have never been there for me! Never! Only Dad was and Grams until Kate came along. They love me and listen to me. They help me even Detective Ryan and Detective Esposito and Dr Parish and more family then you are! I will not leave what family I have left. Even if she didn't get to marry my Dad. I still see her more as a mother then YOU!" Alexis shouts getting up and moving in front of Kate

"That is just the grief talking", Meredith says

"I want you to leave", Alexis says as Ryan and Esposito go to her side

"Alexis…", Meredith starts but is stopped by a knock at the door

"I'll get it", Jenny says leaving the stressed situation

"Alexis baby I am your mother there are great collages in LA", Meredith says

"I believe she asked you to leave", Esposito says

"I am not leaving. Without me daughter", Meredith says

"Miss Cornwell", a man says from behind them with a brief case

Meredith stiffens.

"Excuse me in your time of grief. I believe I can help solve this", the man says

"Who are you?" Ryan asks

"Lawyer James Woodland. Mr Castle's lawyer and executor of his Will. May we sit and I read the Will?" Lawyer Woodland asks

"Of course", Martha says quietly gesturing to a sit

"Detective Beckett, Miss Castle, Mrs Rodgers. I am sorry for your loss", Lawyer Woodland says

"Thank you", Kate says bringing Alexis back into her arms

A comfort they both needed.

"Everyone Mr Castle left a letter to each off you. Here is yours Detective Ryan. Yours Detective Esposito, Yours Doctor Parish, Mrs Rodgers, Mr Beckett, Miss Castle and here is your Detective Beckett. This is a package for all of you. These three are for Mrs Castle, Miss Castle and Mrs Rodgers", Lawyer Woodland says handing out the letters and packages, "Now before you read this open the box"

Kate with trembling hands opens it to find 6 copies of a book called Always Heat.

"These are copies of a book Mr Castle attending to release next year. But this year it now will come out. He said read the dedication. He changed this one because it goes with his Will", Lawyer Woodland says

_This book is dedicated to my wife Katherine Castle, my daughter Alexis Castle, my mother Martha Rodgers, Detective Ryan, Detective Esposito and Doctor Parish_

_This is my last work. Those people are the inspiration behind it. For everything we have been through we have always been there for each other. _

_They all have all been my life for years._

_I would like to publically thank them. _

_I love you guys. Always will._

Alexis sobs tracing her father's signature. She didn't know he had this book. This was her last gift from her Dad. Kate looks at the copy of an Angel crossing a gun and a cross. He said Always.

"Now this is Mr Castle's Will. Do you all want me to read it?" Lawyer Woodland asks

"Yes", Kate says softly looking at the letter with her name on it in Rick's writing and the book

**Last Will and Testament of**

**Richard Edgar Castle, born Richard Alexander Rodgers**

_I, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will my last testament, making all previous Wills void._

_In case of my demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_To Doctor Lanie Parish I give $4,000 dollars. Take care._

_To Detective Kevin Ryan and Jenny Ryan I give $6,000 dollars. Use it for the baby. Be careful out there. Take care of Alexis_

_To Detective Javier Esposito I give $5,000 dollars. Be careful out there._

_To Detective's Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito I leave the Old Haunt. My lawyer has the deed. It goes to you both now. I don't what to see you with me for a very long time._

_To Jim Beckett I give $2,000 dollars. I am sorry I had to leave your daughter. Mr Beckett I will say hello to Johanna for you._

_To my Mother Martha Rodgers. I can only leave you this present I picked out for you. I know I didn't say it enough. I love you Mother. Always had._

_To Alexis Harper Castle and Katherine Houghton Beckett I leave the rest of my money and my book rights. You can slip them up between you. _

_Alexis I leave you the Hamptons House. My lawyer has the deed that will be signed into your name._

_To Katherine I had hoped to be married to you by now. Now I am going to miss becoming a father to our child. I leave you the Loft. Read my letter and you will see more I want to tell you._

_To my child Katherine is carrying I leave a $7,000 trust fund._

_I don't want any of my money to go to my ex-wives only Alexis and Katherine and the new baby. _

_If Alexis rights are being questioned I give full custody to the people in this order:_

_Katherine Houghton Beckett (Fiancée and Partner) _

_Martha Rachael Rodgers (Mother)_

_Kevin Matthew Ryan and Jenny Lily Ryan (Best Friends)_

_Javier Peter Esposito (Best Friend)_

_Lanie Laura Parish (Friend)_

_Robert Weldon (Friend)_

_This is only if needed. Alexis in my book is old and mature enough to make her own decisions._

_Read my letters._

_Signed and written for the last time_

_Richard Edgar Castle_

_Date 5/7/2014_

"He wrote this two weeks ago?" Kate asks shocked

"Yes Detective Beckett he did. He said he had a feeling", Lawyer Woodland says

"She is just after his money!" Meredith says pissed Richard didn't leave her anything

"Mr Castle wrote Detective Beckett into his Will 4 and a half years ago. To my knowledge he wasn't planning on telling her", Lawyer Woodland says

Kate lets a tear fall. Rick was always prepared. Why didn't he tell her? 4 and a half years ago was the time of the middle of their first year of partnership. All those years she had given his grief and he had always been there. She looks at the letter. What was inside it? And the box?

"Alexis let's go. We are not staying here a minute longer", Meredith says

"No. I am staying with Kate and the others", Alexis says, "My father even wanted it"

"Your father was a child. I am going to fight this", Meredith says

"I am afraid Miss Cornwell. Mr Castle's Will is tightly bound but not one but 4 judges. High up in the superior court. He foresaw this. Now I bought two officers with me. Gentleman", Lawyer Woodland says nodding to the two policeman

They saluted Kate.

"We are sorry for your loss Mrs Castle", they say, "Come with us Miss Cornwell"

"Fine if that is the way you want it. I disown you as my child. You will never again be my child. Richard was stupid into letting me keep you", Meredith says

"You didn't want me?" Alexis asks shocked

"No. Your father begged to raise you. I only come to please him. When I gave birth to you I wanted a girl that liked fashion. But she turned into her father. A complete waste of time", Meredith says

Kate gets up eyes ablaze and slaps Meredith.

"Alexis is NOT a waste of time. Any mother would be glad to have her as her daughter", Kate says pulling a sobbing Alexis back to her

"Your just after his money. You're a slut and always will be", Meredith says to Kate

Martha gets up, "I know Richard's contacts in LA you are going to have trouble finding work after this. Richard would turn in his grave if he heard what you said to his daughter and the love of his life. Now get out of here!"

The officers push Meredith out of the Loft.

"What if she comes back? Or to school when I go back? I don't want to leave you. You ARE my mother. I don't care about blood", Alexis says hugging a shocked Kate

"I will never leave you on purpose Lexie", Kate says

"I am sorry but I must be going. Read the letters there is more then what he left you in the Will in them. I will make sure Miss Castle that you won't leave your Stepmother. Once again I am sorry for your loss", Lawyer Woodland says

"Thank you Mr Woodland", Kate says quietly

"If you ever need me here is my number. I promised Mr Castle to help his family if he passed. I will not back out of a promise", Lawyer Woodland says handing over his card

"Thank you once again. Lanie please show him out", Kate says

Lanie nods.

"Mum I am going to read my letter in my room", Alexis says to Kate

"Are you up to it?" Kate asks

"I need to read it. So do you need to read yours", Alexis says leaving the room to her room

"I will make dinner", Jenny says going to the kitchen

"I am going to Ri…My room call me when dinner is ready", Kate says fleeing the room

The boys sit down and whisper quietly before pulling out their letters.

_Esposito _

_If you have this then I am dead. You are like my brother Espo. Look after Alexis and Kate for me. Watch them and the baby Kate has on the way. I thank you for all the times we have shared. I gave you and Ryan the Old Haunt because you are both two of my best friends and I know you both will keep it going._

_Take my advice marry Lanie and tell her your true feelings before it is too late. I missed the chance for a long time. And now I didn't get to stay with the ones I love. Don't make my mistake tell her how you feel before it is too late._

_I wish you all the best at your job. You are a great Detective. Keep my family safe. They need a man around to protect them. I think between you and Ryan they will be safe._

_You are basically Alexis's Uncle. It is now yours and Ryan's job to check out her boyfriends. Be a role model for her now that I am gone._

_Thanks again for always having my back_

_Goodbye_

_For the last time Richard Castle_

Esposito looks over at Lanie who was reading her letter.

"I need to take a walk", Esposito says needing time to think, "I will be back in an hour"

Ryan nods and watches his partner leave with the letter he had just read. Ryan turns to his letter taking a deep breath before reading.

_Ryan_

_You have this because I am dead. You are like my brother. My little brother. Look after everyone Ryan. Protect that wife of yours and your baby girl. Live your life have more kids. You are a terrific father. _

_Take good care of the Old Haunt with Espo. Keep it going. _

_Tell Jenny I wish you both well in your marriage. I have never seen you happier then when she is with you. _

_You are basically Alexis's Uncle. It is now yours and Esposito's job to check out her boyfriends. Be a role model for her now that I am gone._

_Thank you for protecting Kate. Make sure she is happy. _

_You have been a good friend Ryan. Watch your back_

_For the last time Richard Castle_

Ryan looks up and sighs a good friend was gone. Now it wouldn't be the same. He looks at Jim Beckett who had just opened his letter. Ryan decided to give him privacy and go help Jenny in the kitchen.

Jim Beckett opened the letter from his daughters dead would-be-husband wondering what would be in the letter.

_Mr Beckett_

_I want to say I am sorry for leaving your daughter. Even if it wasn't my choice. Be warned she will take this hard like her Mother's murder. Which I had to protect her from. Don't let her begum obsessed with my death. Help her move on. _

_Mr Beckett I would have married your daughter years ago if she didn't have a wall circling her. Don't let that wall come back up. It took me 5 years to take it down. _

_I love your daughter Mr Beckett and I would gladly have done anything to not have to cause her pain. But sometimes it is not your choice. _

_My daughter Alexis looks up to you. Be a father figure to her. She only ever had me. _

_I will promise you I will say hello to your wife when I get to heaven. _

_Look after yourself I don't think Kate will take losing you as well. I hope I don't see you up here for years._

_Your Daughter is a special person. I will always be watching over her._

_For the last time Richard Castle_

Jim sighs. What he hadn't told everyone was Castle asking permission to marry his Katie. He should have tried harder to break down her walls. Maybe then she would have had a happy ending with Castle.

Lanie looks at the letter and sighs she better read it.

_Lanie _

_Thank you for keeping Kate strong over the years I hope you continue to do so._

_Thank you for putting up with me all these years. _

_Take my advice marry Esposito and tell him your true feelings before it is too late. I missed the chance for a long time. And now I didn't get to stay with the ones I love. Don't make my mistake tell him how you feel before it is too late. He loves you anyone can see it._

_Look after yourself Lanie and look after my family._

_For the last time Richard Castle A.K.A Writer-Boy_

"You alright Lanie?" Jenny asks

"Yeh just read Castle's letter", Lanie replies

"Oh. Do you want some space?" Jenny asks

"No. Let's do this meal everyone needs a good meal", Lanie replies

Martha sat in Richard's study. She had lost her only son. Gone. Lost to her. She picks up the package and opens it. It was a beautiful gold and ruby necklace. She now opens the letter with trembling hands.

_Mother,_

_I am sorry I have to now write you this letter. I am sorry for all the hurt and pain I have caused you. _

_I know you worry about me. And now you won't have me to worry about. _

_Mother I have always loved you. Never doubt that. I know I didn't say it enough. Now I wish I had._

_Keep up your acting school. I have paid the school off for you it is now all yours.  
Look after Kate and Alexis. You know how much I love the both of them. _

_Try to be happy Mother. I will watch over you. As you have done me._

_I never thanked you enough for raising me, being a single parent while still working._

_When we were being held hostage. I was scared for YOUR safely. Not my own_

_You are the best mother for me. I know I didn't say these things a lot._

_Thank you for always listening to me and in your own way giving me advice._

_Don't think that I ever regret letting you move in. I didn't. I would do it again._

_Try and be happy mother. Find a special someone._

_Sorry for the heartbreak I have now caused you._

_I love you Mother. Take care._

_I am proud to be your Son._

_For the last time_

_Richard Edgar Castle A.K.A Richard Alexander Rodgers_

Martha lets her tears fall.

"Oh Richard", Martha whisperers

She lets her grief out. Her son was gone but his daughter, Kate and the Baby was still here. She would live for them.

Alexis sits in the middle of her bed with the package and letter. She didn't know what to do. Alexis decides to open the package first. With trembling hands she undoes the package. She let out a little smile he had gotten her a gold locket with a picture of her and him in it. The other present was three books from her favourite author (Other than him).

"Thanks Dad", Alexis whisperers

Alexis turns to the letter and opens it.

_Dear Pumpkin_

_This is a letter I never wanted to write or for you to have to read._

_Alexis if you getting this then my feeling was correct I have died. _

_I am sorry for leaving you Pumpkin._

_Know you and Kate were the best things to happen in my life._

_I am so proud of you. Know that._

_I loved being your father. You are my little girl. No matter how old you are._

_Be happy Alexis find the love of your life and hold on to them._

_I am sorry I can't be there to walk you down the aisle._

_But I will be there in spirit. I will always watching over my baby girl._

_I never regrated having you live with me. I enjoyed raising you._

_I hope you finish collage. Don't let my death effect your plans for the future._

_Now I can't be there with you, you can go to Kate, Espo, Ryan, Lanie, Jenny, Jim and mother. _

_I trust them to protect you._

_I love you never much Alexis. I am sorry for leaving know it wasn't my choice._

_I would never choice to leave you._

_I know your mother will what to take you back to LA with her. I said you can make up your own mind. But I did put in the Will who I wanted you to be with. Your mother is not a very nice person. I hide that for you for a very long time. _

_I was afraid as you grow up that you didn't have a female influence in your life. But then Kate came in and you looked up to her. I know you were excited for us to get married. But now I am dead that can't happen. I hope you can still have the bond you have without me being there._

_Be who you want to be Alexis. Don't let anyone tell you different._

_I love you very much Pumpkin and I am really sorry for leaving you._

_It is now time for me to say goodbye to you._

_I will ALWAYS watch over you pumpkin. You will never be alone even when I am gone._

_Take care Alexis you have turned into a wonderful young woman._

_I hope I don't see you in heaven for a very long time. Once you had grandchildren._

_Goodbye Alexis remember you will always be my baby girl._

_I am so proud to be your father. Always will._

_For the last time_

_Richard Edgar Castle your father_

Alexis sobs sinking in was that her father was never coming back. She would make him proud. Alexis knew she would never forget him. She hugs her bear and cries for losing her father and everything else that had been stolen from her…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Next we have Kate's letter**


End file.
